Risen
by Star24
Summary: A short take on what happened after the motorcycle ride in Rising. ML


Risen by Star 24 " 2004 

Disclaimer: The usual blah blah blah…

A short scene of what really may have happened between Rising and TKAA.

_~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

_"I don't want to take it slow, I want to go fast."_

Logan's words and his accompanying look, echoed through Max's mind as the two of them sped over the dark, deserted streets of Seattle on her motorcycle. It had taken Logan a few minutes to get the hang of the gear shift on the Ninja, but once he mastered it he sent the bike speeding on its way as if he had been doing it for years. 

Freed of the need to worry about Logan's handling of her most prized possession, Max found her mind wandering to other things. Most notably to the sensations rocketing through her body due to her proximity to Logan. She couldn't remember being this close to him for this long a period ever before, and her unruly body was sending her all kinds of messages.  The scents of gasoline mixed with leather and that elusive scent that was unique to Logan, were heady, and Max felt almost lightheaded.  

The bike slowed and she was relieved to see that they had arrived at Fogle Towers. But instead of pulling the bike to the curb, Logan headed it toward the underground parking garage. He swiped a plastic card across the sensor box that controlled the gate, and the metal bars that blocked out the less fortunate denizens of Seattle slowly rose. As soon as the bars were halfway up, Logan gunned the motor and the bike shot forward and down the ramp. 

He pulled it to a halt in the empty space normally occupied by his Aztek and reached up to take off his helmet. Max sat frozen, her arms locked around his waist, as she savored the moment. Then she sighed and reluctantly climbed off of the bike. Logan followed suit and smiled down at her as they stood next to the motorcycle.

"Thanks," he said softly.

Max shrugged, "No big deal."

Logan just looked at her. He knew that Max cherished her bike and her letting him drive it was a signal honor.  "It was to me. Besides, the thank you wasn't just for the ride. It was for everything. If it weren't for you I couldn't have done this."

Their eyes met and Max was startled to see hot flames of hunger that matched her own jumbled feelings, flickering in his. 

"Logan?" she began.

Her words were cut off as Logan's arms came around her with stunning force and he pulled her against him. His lips were on hers, devouring her, and his tongue was in her mouth, teasing and tantalizing her. Fire leapt in Max's blood as she matched his passion and gave it back to him fiercely.

When Logan lifted his head from hers, they were both breathing heavily, pulses pounding.  Wordlessly, he took her hand and pulled her to the elevators. The doors opened at the touch of a button. As soon as the doors slid closed behind them, Max was back in Logan's arms as he pressed her against the wall, letting her feel his need for her.  His hands were under her jacket, and she felt her bra give way as he released the clasp. Then his hands were on her skin as he cupped her breasts and gently ran his thumbs over the peaks, continuing to kiss her the entire time.

Max's hands slid under his shirt and she spread them over his back, holding him tightly against her. The ding of the elevator signaled that they had reached their destination. Without breaking their embrace, the two stumbled out of the elevator, coming up against the door to Logan's apartment.  This time it was Max who was pressing Logan against the wall. 

"Max…let me open the door…" Logan finally managed to gasp hoarsely.

Max stepped back and allowed him to open the door. As soon as it swung free she was on him again, pushing him into the apartment. As the door closed behind them, Logan let out a growl from deep in his throat and swung Max up into his arms. Their mouths locked as he carried her down the hallway into his bedroom and dropped her onto the bed, following after her.  The two grappled, rolling so that first she was on top and then he was, as they shed their clothing.  

Finally they were both naked and Logan briefly raised his head. His eyes swept over Max and she shivered as she felt their heat. 

"I need you." Logan murmured as he knelt between her legs. "Now."

Max answered by reaching up and pulling his head down to her, kissing him passionately.  Logan entered her with one strong stroke and Max moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her.  It only took a few thrusts before both of them shattered.  Max felt herself spiraling into blackness as her climax sent waves of pleasure shooting through her. She was dimly aware of Logan crying out her name as he came and then collapsed limply onto her. 

Later, Max roused from the doze she had fallen into. Logan lay on his stomach next to her with one arm draped across her waist, holding her close to him.  She smiled softly as she took in his face which appeared younger and more relaxed than she could remember ever seeing it before.

Logan stirred and opened his eyes. "I told you I didn't want to go slow," he mumbled even as he turned his head and began to nuzzle at her neck.  Max melted as his expert hands and mouth worked their magic on her once again.  Then there was silence except for the soft murmurs of two lovers discovering what each liked and disliked. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sunlight streaming into his bedroom and across his face, roused Logan the next morning. He blinked and turned his head, reaching out, only to find that the bed next to him was empty.

"Max?" he called out.  He was answered by silence, and he wondered if the night before had been real or one of his frequent dreams.  He sat up and realized that he was naked underneath the soft sheet. He frowned as he looked around the bedroom, but then a slow smile lit his face. He reached down and pulled a scrap of fabric from under the bed.  It was Max's bra. One strap was torn, rendering it useless. Logan smiled as he looked at it.  He stretched and felt the protest from muscles that had been too long unused.  

Logan lay back on his pillow with a satisfied smile on his face, as he let himself remember the events of the preceding night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Max let herself into her apartment as the sun rose outside.  She had awoken not long before, in Logan's bed. Logan was sleeping deeply next to her, and she had watched him for a while as she thought about the previous night.  When he continued to sleep, she grew impatient and had risen quietly and slipped back into her clothing, not bothering to shower first.  Once she was home she briefly considered taking a bath but settled for a quick sponge down and fresh clothing. Feeling fresher, but still restless, she let herself out of her apartment.

She rode her bike aimlessly through the quiet streets until she found herself at one of Seattle's open-air markets. The vendors were setting up and Max amused herself by wandering the aisles and exchanging comments with some of them.  Then she saw it. A stall of fresh killed chickens. She fumbled in her pockets and smiled as she pulled out a few bills. 

"How much?" she asked the vendor.

He turned and looked her over with a smile. He was young and not bad looking. "Twenty five each."

Max pouted. "So much?"

The vendor grinned, "Don't see many of these around anymore. I can get twenty five each, easy."

"I'm just a poor girl trying to make a living. Can't you give me some kind of a break?" Max flashed him a sultry smile and struck a pose.  For a few moments they bargained back and forth, both enjoying the game.  Finally they struck a deal and Max dropped a chicken into her canvas bag.  She sauntered back to where she had left her bicycle, well satisfied with her deal.  Thoughts of what Logan could do with the chicken danced through her mind, making her mouth water in anticipation.  Thoughts of what Logan might do with her followed, and she felt her body heating as she headed her bike towards Fogle Towers.

When she arrived, Logan was gone. Bling was straightening up the exercise room and he cheerfully informed her that Logan had gone for a walk on the waterfront.  Grinning, Max left the chicken with him and set off to find Logan.  

She arrived at the waterfront and spotted Logan before he saw her.  He was standing and staring out at the cold water and she took a moment to watch. A sudden shyness assailed her. They hadn't really talked the night before. What if it had simply been a reaction on Logan's part?  He was so hyped about walking again. She had been there, and their emotions and adrenaline had been running high. Maybe he was regretting what had gone down. Maybe now that he could walk again, he'd want a normal girl. Someone like his redheaded ex-wife…

Max took a deep breath as she walked toward him, hiding her nerves as she prepared to face her fate. She didn't know where they would go from here, but she knew that things would never be quite the same again.

Finis


End file.
